


burn them all

by evilythedwarf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is warm, she’s always so warm, and Regina wraps herself around her, like she wants to take that warmth with her when she has to leave, because eventually, inevitably, she’ll have to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn them all

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt: "Anything with dragon queen or snow queen please and thank you :)"

If Regina could feel anything but contentment, she’d be embarrassed at the spectacle she’s making.

Mal is warm, she’s always so warm, and Regina wraps herself around her, like she wants to take that warmth with her when she has to leave, because eventually, inevitably, she’ll have to leave, and if she could take this feeling, this spark of magic and happiness and something more that Mal gives her, well, then maybe everything would be different.

Mal murmurs against the back of her neck, her hands are clasped around Regina’s waist but she doesn’t mind, she doesn’t feel trapped here. She is warm and content and she feels like she is going to melt into the sheets.

“I don’t want to go,” she says, giving voice to the thoughts that she’s been entertaining since she got here. Every time it gets harder and harder to leave.

“Then don’t. Stay.”

“You know I can’t.”

“I know you can. You won’t, but you could, if you wanted.”

“I’ll be missed.”

Mal shrugs in a very undignified manner that shows just how she feels about anyone who might miss the Queen.

“I’ll burn them all,” she offers, making Regina smile.

“Would you?” she asks, would she really? It’s not a nice thought, and it’s not something she’d seriously consider, but even just hearing it, even if it’s merely a joke, it would be nice, to know someone would be willing to go to extremes for her.

“I’d burn the entire world,” Mal says.


End file.
